A web server is a computer that hosts web pages or websites that can be accessed over a network, such as the Internet. The web server may also generate analytical data related to user visits and linkings to the web server's web pages or websites. Exemplary analytical data includes the number of visitors, navigation clicks, traffic patterns, originating or linking domains, and other related actions a visitor may undertake when visiting the web server.
Web analytics may inform an owner of a website on how visitors interacted with the website. With this understanding, the owner can implement changes to improve visitor experience and/or increase revenue generation. For example, in response to analytical data, the owner may shift marketing resources, modify advertising campaigns, and/or identify website bottlenecks that impede visitor experience.